Conductive adhesives are bonding agents having electrical conductivity after being cured or dried. Generally, conductive adhesives include a base resin and a conductive filler (i.e., conductive particles). The base resin in the conductive adhesive, which is a bonding agent, is mainly applied to the surfaces of base materials and is adhered to the surfaces at a proper curing temperature. However, current products of conductive adhesive may have the following problems: 1. due to the vulcanization process, while the hardness of adhesive tapes made of the conductive adhesive may be enhanced, its elasticity may be weak, and the adhesive tapes may become easily deformed and susceptible to fracture under uneven stress, which may adversely affect the compression operation; 2. its electrical resistance may still be relatively large, and because the product is manufactured according to standard operation procedures, uncertain factors in external environment may affect its service life; 3. in the process of locking, when a higher stress is applied to screws, the resistance from the adhesive tapes may increase and there may be potential risks of the deformation of the base materials; due to the enhancement of the hardness of the adhesive tapes, the deformation of the base materials needs to be evaluated in the locking process, which may affect the project progress. Chinese patent No. 200810203319.9 discloses an organic silicone conductive adhesive composing of resin composition, organic solvent, and aluminum powder. The aluminum powder disclosed in the reference has good conductivity, but its mechanical property may not meet the requirements of elasticity when it is used to encapsulate the outer base material. And the conductive adhesive will become easily deformed or even break upon uneven stress or excessive bending when it contains a higher proportion of the aluminum powder.